What Lies Beyond The Blue Sea
by dragoneel12
Summary: After many loses and being pushed to the brink of extinction humanity decides to take a final step to building their ultimate weapon. By mixing the DNA of humans with those of Mental Models, humanity managed to create a new weapon:The Mist. But when five try to escape the facility their plan goes awry. Now one drifts in the Pacific ocean only to be rescued by one of the FOG.
1. They are The Mist

**AN: Welcome to the first chapter of "What Lies Beyond The Blue Sea". This story is based a few months after where the anime ended. The main character of the story is Akira Carvalho an american teen who volunteered on a top secret project which merged Humans with the DNA of the FOG. Along with him many others volunteered for the program but only a few managed to successfully merged. During his escape from the facility where he was being kept something goes awry and he ends up drifting alone in the sea only to be rescued by someone he never expected. Well read to find out more, now without further ado let's begin.**

_Text=Characters Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I do not own Arpeggio Of Blue Steel or any of it's characters besides the OC's. I am just someone who really enjoys the series.

* * *

Chapter 1: They are the Mist

"This is Trident one to Trident Two, Trident Two do you copy" a voice coming from an earpiece which was in the ears of a young man who looked like he was about 18 or so called to him. The teen had white hair and he seemed to be wearing admiral clothes. The teen then let out a sigh as he scratched his head. "Trident Two are you there? Come on dammit answer already Akira!" the voice called out once more but this time in what seemed frustration.

"Much better" the young man finally said. "This is Trident two reporting in. Are you all in position?" Akira asks and awaits eagerly for an answer.

"We've taken over the hanger, we're just waiting for you to take out the remaining guards and open the gate" the voice coming out of the earpiece responded. "Hurry up, I don't know how long it will take them to find the unconscious guards and sound the alarm" the voice said once more and Akira nodded.

"Alright got it I will make this quick", the person who was on the other end of the line seems to hang up and Akira stands up and studies his surroundings. "_There is two guard towers over there and the switch for the gate should be inside one of them. Hmmm, I better be extra careful"_, Akira slowly begins to slip in the shadow avoiding anyone and everyone he knew was not part of their plan. After all this was a secret plan which no one beside five of them knew about, and he was pretty sure it was one that the commanders and the scientists on the island would not approve of. While walking Akira comes to a halt when he notices two guards.

"Hey buddy doesn't it feel weird being on this island with these freaks?" the guard on the right asked the one on the left. This question made Akira flinch in both anger and frustration which he had to keep inside him if he didn't want to be found.

"I know right. These kids are monsters, I mean come on they can fly, hover or whatever over water and one of them can freaking destroy a battleship by himself. They're nothing but monsters" the guard begins to laugh and the other one joins in. Slowly and carefully Akira brings the weapon behind his back forward and aims at the two targets which stand before him.

"Stun mode" Akira simply said. The weapons as if interacting with him responded with a simple "Acknowledged". Akira than fixes his gun on the first guard to the right and fires the first shot to his targets chest and when the second one suddenly turns to see where the shot came from he gets shot in the head and falls over. Akira slowly walks towards the two guards who had fallen victim to him and looks at them in disgust. "In front of us you guys call us humanity's salvation, but behind our backs you calls us monsters" Akira spits near them and makes his way to the first tower. He slowly walks up the stairs and knocks on the door.

"Huh who's there?" the soldiers asked but there was no response. "Hello?" the soldier asked again but still no response. He then grabbed his gun and slowly walked towards the door. When he opened the door he was surprised because there was no one there, well that's what he thought. Suddenly Akira shot from under the staircase and kicked the soldier inside making him drop his gun. The soldier takes a few jabs at Akira but he simply dodges it and kicks him in the face then punches him in the gut knocking him unconscious.

"Nighty night" Akira said with a smirk. He then began to look around for anything which resembled a lever or at least a switch which could open the giant gate which was blocking his path to freedom. But to his disappointment there was nothing. "Damnit not here" he said as he hit the control panel. He then pressed a button on his earpiece and began to talk, "Trident Two to Trident One, I've immobilized the first tower but there's nothing here". He then let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Roger that Trident Two" the voice said once again. "It probably means the switch is on the second tower. But hurry up before they start getting suspicious" this then made Akira remember something and he had to ask it before he forgot.

"Any news on Trident Three?" Akira asked.

"They are still on look out for any sign of troubles, he reported in a few minutes ago and he said there was a bit more movement" the voice said and let out a sigh. "Anyways hurry up and immobilize the second target the switch should still be there if not we can just use the Gravity Gun".

"Let's hope it's there. After all we're trying to sneak out of here, we're not trying to wake everyone up" Akira said in an amused voice and the person on the other side of the line responded in kind.

"Alright then keep your fingers crossed, we're waiting for you squad leader. Trident One out" the line went dead again and the person on the other side seemed to had hanged up.

"Now then let's move to target two", Akira then slowly slid out of the first tower and made sure to close the door behind him so no one would suspect that anything was wrong. He made his way slowly in the shadows although his white clothes weren't what one would consider stealth clothing. He came to a stop again behind a bunch of boxes and what halted him this time was a guard pacing from one side to the other. "_Hmm, taking him out with a gun would be easier but knocking him out might prove to be much faster"_. In a blink of an eye Akira was behind the soldier and did what seemed like a karate chop to the back of the soldier's neck. The soldier then feel on the ground like a lump of wood and Akira slowly dragged him behind the boxes then continued on to his target. This time he knocks on the door but to his surprise no one answers. After a few minutes he decides to head inside only to notice it was empty. But this didn't matter because he found the switch he was looking for. He pulled it down and the gate began to open.

"Good job Trident Two!" The voice from his earpiece said in excitement. "Now hurry up to the gate, the ship will be there waiting for you", Akira followed the instruction of the voice and headed outside. He reached the docking area where cargo ship left the cargo and he found two ships there.

"Looking good, Hiruge" said Akira as he looked at the girl who stood above the ship.

"Shup up pervert!" the young girl yelled with a slight blush on her face.

"Come on jump on" a young man's voice said and Akira jumped on to the ship. But when all seems to have succeeded a bombardment of lights surround the two ships and a man with glasses slowly walks forward with a grin on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man asked and a frown forms on Akira's face.

"If you can't see we're leaving" Akira simply answers back.

"Oh my is our hospitality not good enough for you" the man said in a dramatic voice. Everyone could simply see that he was acting out the pained heart reaction. "I'm sorry to tell you, but even if you dislike our hospitality we cannot allow you to leave" the man said and all the soldiers which were around him pointed their guns the three people who stood on the deck of the boat.

"Sorry but from where I come from there's something called freedom of choice. Meaning just because I accepted this stupid experiment doesn't mean you own us" Akira then turned his head to the white haired girl and simply called out her name "Hiruge". In a fraction of a second lasers pointed on every single soldier which stood on the dock. "Sorry commander Hiroshi but we're leaving" an angered look clearly forms on the man's face and he orders the soldiers to fire as the ships began to move. A field which seemed to be black surrounded Akira and a green one surrounded Hiruge and the ship. The last person aboard the ship was surrounded in a red one and none of the bullets even seemed to touch them.

"Stop them at all costs deploy the battleships imbeciles, they cannot be allowed to escape especially Akira" the soldiers nodded and raced back inside the hanger. The ships began to speed up and more and more frustration seemed to fill the man who was known as commander Hiroshi. "_Akira you have gone to far this time, I will make sure you suffer" _a grin which almost seemed evil formed on his face.

"Phew close call Akira" the other boy on the ship said as both ships made it through the gate. The other young man which accompanied Hiruge and Akira was known as Shun Michibara. A teen from Japan who also accepted to take part in the experiment. He was the admiral of this ship which was also called the Hiruge Ichigo, named after the girl. Hiruge was also of Japanese descent.

"That was a brilliant idea you came up with, didn't think he would see through it though Shun" Akira said as he let out a sigh. "But guess that's what makes him fit to be called commander of that place" Akira said as he looked to the sky.

"They will be coming back soon" another voice said but this time coming from the other ship which was parallel to the Hiruge. "I don't know what they will send after us let's just hope it's just normal battleships and no MIST among them".

"Hey Bors nice of you to join in" Akira said with a smile. Bors was a russian and also 'Trident Three' the third member of The Trident Squad. His ship was the Rosanna which was the name of the girl it belonged to. Rosanna Walsh was German and like everyone else she also participated in the experiment. "Well I hope that that's what happens too"

"That's not something we should just hope for, but also something we should wish for" Rosanna said catching the attention of the others. "We have no ammo and besides the Klein field we have nothing to defends ourselves with besides the Gravity Guns which only the guys have" Rosanna said with a concerned look.

"That's all we need" said Akira as he touched the gun which was attached to his back by a weapon pouch. "If push come to shove I will use 'That'" Akira said and everyone gasped at the suggestion he had made.

"Are you nuts!?" Bors asked. "Using the Super Gravity Cannon can kill you idiot! Remember we boys don't merge quite well with the FOG DNA so using that is suicide" Bors then let out a sigh and looked at Akira again. "Yukianesa wouldn't want you to use, it puts a lot of strain on you"

"I know but it's worth doing if it means freedom" Akira said with a serious look which then softened. "But don't worry, I will only use it IF and only IF it becomes extremely necessary" suddenly an explosion was heard and the Hiruge began to tremble.

"Admiral we have take damage on the port side and the lower levels" Hiruge said as she looked at Shun. "It seems the blast penetrated through the Klein field meaning it can only be a Gravity gun or a Klein field based weapon" Hiruge stated.

"Klein field based weapons and also Gravity gun" said Akira as he looked through a binocular. "Seems Hiroshi brought out the calvary" Akira then grabbed his gun and jumped to the highest part of the ship, and since Hiruge was a Heavy Cruiser Akira could get a perfect view of the enemies of the other ships. "Time to work on my sniping skills. Scope" Akira called out and a scope appeared on his gun. Akira started raining fire on his enemies and Bors and Shun joined him in where he stood and began firing as well. The three were pro shots because with every gunshot they took out an enemy. Suddenly one of the ships began to open revealing a massive cannon and this was bad news.

"Oh shit it's a Super Gravity Cannon, scatter!" yelled Bors. Upon these words the Rosanna and the Hiruge broke apart and moved farther from each other. The ocean began to split and the cannon fired once fully charged. The blast stopped upon hitting an island and turning it into dust. The blast radius was quite large and Akira could only be grateful to Bors quick thinking for that would've been their end.

"Are they nuts!? What happened to them trying to catch us?" Shun asked in anger.

"Seems Hiroshi doesn't need us anymore, even if he kills us he can come up with a sorry excuse that we deserted or something" said Akira while shooting someone who was rapidly hovering over the water trying to catch up to the ships. The two other ships which stopped after the first one began to perform the same actions as the first ship. "Looks like I have no choice" Akira said looking at the others.

"Wait Akira maybe we can sti-" Bors sentence was stopped when Shun put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him do it, It's not like we have much of a choice" Shun said with a look of pain on his face. He was too weak and that's why Akira had to do something that could kill him.

"I'm sorry guys" Akira said as he looked down. "Hey Hiruge can you scan and see if there's any sunken ships around these parts?" Akira asked and Hiruge nodded.

"There's plenty right below us" Hiruge answered. Akira then jumped to the deck and patted her head.

"If anything happens to me watch over these idiots" Akira then smiled at her and Hiruge nodded while looking like she was trying to fight back her tears. Akira the jumped of the ship and a black rectangle which seemed to be made out of hexagons formed under his feet. He raised his gun pointing straight at the two ships and electricity began to accumulate around him. Slowly pieces of sunken ships began to rise from the bottom of the ocean and slowly form a shape in front of him. The shape resembled one of the cannons which were installed in the other ships.

"Is he going to be ok?" Rosanna asked.

"We can only hope so" Shun responded. The cannon on the other ship seemed nearly ready to fire right about the time the cannon in front of Akira had done forming. Akira's began to charge and then the cannons of both ships fired. In a fraction of a second Akira's cannon was fully charged and he yelled.

"Super Gravity Cannon...Fire!" the cannon fired and it's size was unbelievably larger than those of both the ships upon contact between the three beams of light a large explosion happened creating a massive wave.

"Speed forward!" Shun called out. And both the Rosanna and the Hiruge moved forward. The large wave split in two and headed to both sides and upon impact Akira and both the ships were hit. Shun as the others stood in shock as they watched Akira vanish before them with a smile on his face. "AKIRA!" Shun called out as his friend vanished under the waves. After the wave dispersed the others returned only to find no traces of either Akira or the other ships anywhere. It took a while for reality to step in but they had to accept that Akira was gone...or was he?

* * *

5 days later somewhere in the Pacific Ocean...

"These days are rather lonely and boresome..." said a pale-blonde hair made into two spiky buns with two long locks framing her face. Her eyes were crimson and she sat looking at the sky. She was on the deck of her ship and with the only person she could call a friend gone she drifted alone in the seas. "What exactly was I fighting for?" she questions herself when she picks something up on her radar. "There's an object approaching the ship" she says to herself as she rises from the chair, her dark purple ballgown dragging behind her and she walks towards the rails to see what was in the water. To her surprise there is a human floating on what resembled to be a piece of a ship and he also seems to be unconscious. "A human?", she slowly uses her Klein field to descend toward the unconscious figure and uses her Klein field to help him onto the deck of the ship. "_I really have changed...the old me would never help a human no matter the circumstances" _she thought to herself when suddenly the figure begins to awaken.

"Where am I...?" Akira asked as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around only to notice that he was on a ship under the blazing sun. This meant it was no longer night and also that he was probably not where the others were.

"Are you alright?" a voice asks him and when he turns his head towards where the voice was coming from he comes face to face with a girl who seemed to be in her late teens. "I found you drifting in the ocean...what exactly happened?", she asked having a pretty good feeling of what the answer was. After all judging by his uniform anyone could see he was an Admiral.

"I was trying to help my friends...and I got swept away by the sea" said Akira as he tried to sit up. It took quite the effort since it literally felt like every bone in his body was broken.

"I see" the figure said.

"My name is Akira Carvalho...What is yours?" Akira asked as he looked at the girl.

"My name is Kongou" she then took a deep breath because the words she was about to say next would clearly change the boy's attitude towards her. "I am from the FOG" a surprised look begins to form on Akira's face then it dies down revealing a smile.

"It's been a while since I met someone from the FOG who was this kind" Akira said with a smile stunning Kongou. It was the first time she had ever seen another human besides Chihaya Gunzou act like this to someone from the FOG. "Thank you" Akira said as he reached out to shake her hand. Kongou awkwardly grabbed it and this made Akira let out a laugh. This made Kongou slightly blush in embarrassment. "What day is it?" Akira asked. Considering how hyped he felt it could only mean he was asleep for longer than he thinks.

"It's year 2056, June 17. Why do you ask?" Kongou asked him only to see a surprised Akira.

"CRAAAAP! I'VE BEEN DRIFTING IN THE OCEAN FOR FIVE DAYS!?" yelled Akira in surprise, frustration and many other things. "What ocean am I in?" Akira asked hoping that this time he wouldn't get bad news but he had a feeling he was going to receive another bad news.

"Pacific" Kongou simply replied and Akira turned completely pail.

"I'm miles away from the Atlantic how far exactly did that wave take me?" Akira asked as he let out sigh. "Well doesn't matter knowing the others they probably are safe, and as long as I'm away from them I'm safe to"

"Away from who, your friends?" Kongou asked.

"Nope someone else who is a real pain in the neck" Akira said as he clenched his fist. "Now I wonder what to do. I have nowhere to go" Akira then let out a sigh and Kongou couldn't help but feel a bit of sympathy for him.

"You can stay in my ship for as long as you wish, but do not try anything funny for you will not be forgiven" Kongou said back in her usual voice making Akira tremble a little.

"_Forgot the FOG can also be terrifying" _thought Akira as a sweat drop appeared on his face.

"Follow me, I will show you to your quarters" Kongou began to walk ahead and Akira followed behind him. The arrived at a room which had a bed and many other appliances one would need.

"You may stay here, and I also think I might have someone who can help you" Kongou said and then started to walk away when Akira grabbed her arm.

"I'm really thankful, I will make sure one day I repay you for this" Kongou nodded and began to walk away and Akira headed inside the room and jumped on the bed. "_Man that plan really went south just when I thought everything was going smoothly" _thought Akira as he let out a sigh. "_Leave it to Hiroshi to turn our most well thought of plan into a deadly trap, well I still got away and so did the others so all well that end well. Yukianesa...if you are watching this now I bet you're surprised" _even with all the sleeping he had Akari slowly began to drift to sleep.

"He's a strange one" said Kongou to herself as she sat back at the chair on the deck of the ship. She then let out a sigh and looked towards the sky. "_I said I would help him but the only person I know capable of lending him a hand is Chihaya Gunzou. I guess I must call him, I think I will do that a bit later for now I shall go back to resting" _she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Ahhhh! I'm bored!" said Makie as she facedesked. They had been in the ocean for a while moving for place to place but they had nothing to do so they were getting pretty bored.

"Makie I know it has been pretty slow but there is no need to get so down" said Haruna as she put her hand on top of Makie's head.

"Gunzou is there anything there anything to do?" Makie asked as he looked at Gunzou who was sitting in the admiral's. His look clearly stated that he was as bored as anyone else in the submarine.

"Unfortunately we have no deliveries or anyone to save, so today is a slow day but since there is not fighting it's not that bad" Gunzou said as he yawned.

"Umm Gunzou...there seem to be someone trying to communicate with us" said So as he turned his head to look at Gunzou although his helmet can't let anyone quite see what expression he had on.

"Put it through" Gunzou simply said. The screen suddenly opened and a man wearing a suit and a wide smirk on his face.

"Hello there Chihaya Gunzou" the man said with his smirk still remaining. "I'm commander Hiroshi. It's nice to finally meet the man who controls l-401" the Hiroshi said with a grin.

"First off I don't control Iona and second off what exactly do you want" Gunzou said with an annoyed look haunting his face.

"You see a few days back a dangerous group of people escaped my facility" this began to catch the attention of Gunzou and the others in the submarine, even Iona became interested. "I would like you to catch them because they prove to be dangerous to humanity. I hope you understand what that means" the man said with a smirk on his face.

"I understand, so who are these people I am looking for?" Gunzou asked.

"They are Bors" a picture of Bors appeared on the screen. He had brown hair and blue eyes, he looked strong and was wearing the same admiral clothes as Akira was last seen in. "The next one is Rosanna" a girl with blonde hair appeared on the screen, her eyes were red and she was wearing a white dress. "The third one is Shun" a boy with black hair and dark colored eyes appeared on screen and like Bors he was wearing the same Admiral type clothes. "The fourth one is Hiruge" a girl in classic Japanese clothes appeared, her hair white and her eyes green. "The last one is Akira" an angry look then begins to form on Hiroshi's face at the mention of Akira. "Be careful around the girls and the last boy. So can I leave this to you?" Hiroshi asked.

"Alright I accept" Gunzou said.

"I leave you to it then" Hiroshi said. "Have a good day" the screen went black, then it closed.

"Hey Gunzou is this really a good idea?" Kyohei asked. "This seems kinda fishy, and I have a really bad feeling about this" Kyohei then scratched his head while trying to think about a good way to explain his gut feeling.

"If Gunzou is going then so am I" Iona said. This made Takao feel sort of angry and jealous but he didn't let it show.

"Thank you Iona, but before we go I need to do some research" Gunzou said while looking at So.

"On it" Sou simply said. He then began to punch some letters and numbers into the computer at a really fast pace and he let out a whistle of amazement. "Woah they have a high security on the files of these five" Sou said while turning his head towards Gunzou.

"Can you break through it?" Gunzou asked.

"Nothing I can't handle" So went back into punching in keys and codes and after a while he stop, frozen in what seemed shock and amazement. "Guys...you might want to check this out" Sou said while slowly turning his head to the others.

"Put it on the screen" Gunzou said and So did as he was instructed. The screen opened once more and on it appeared data of people and a project known as "The MIST Project".

"What is this!?" Gunzou asked in shock as he looked at the data which stood in front of him. "_This project is mad!" _thought Gunzou as a sweat drop appeared on his face.

"Humans were actually this desperate..." Takao stared in shock.

"This is really is unbelievable..." said Haruna

"The MIST...stronger than the Humans yet weaker than the FOG" Iona said as she looked at the screen. "The ones we were sent to go look for are some of the ones who were successful specimen... Gunzou this might be dangerous" Iona said while turning her head to face him.

"Gunzou we have another person trying to connect to us...I-it's Kongou!" Sou said in surprise.

"Put her through" Gunzou said.

"Hello Chihaya Gunzou" Kongou said.

"Well this is strange of you, I can't believe the almighty Kongou would contact us on her free will" Takao said with smirk on her face. "What is it so important that you would contact us?" Takao asked.

"Well...umm you see I found this admiral drifting along the sea and decided to lend him a hand" Kongou said with a slight blush.

"Kongou...helping a human!? It's the end of the world!" Kyohei said acting dramatic. This got him some laugh from the others but made Kongou slightly annoyed.

"I want to see if you would lend him a hand" Kongou said.

"I will see what I can do but, before that did he give you his name?" Gunzou asked.

"If I remember correctly, he said his name was Akira Carvalho" At the mentioning of the name Gunzou and the others eyes widen.

"Where are you Kongou?" Gunzou asked without hesitation.

"I am in the pacific" Kongou said. This was good for Gunzou and the others because they were in the same Ocean as her meaning they could reach her in less than a day.

"Send me the coordinates" Gunzou demanded and Kongou did as she was instructed although she had no Idea why he was in such a hurry. After receiving the coordinates Gunzou thanked Kongou then hanged up. "Iori fire up the engines" Gunzou commanded.

"Roger that, here we go" Iori responded and the submarine 401 began to move. This was going to lead them to a meeting that would change the face of the war. Although Gunzou and the others were still shocked about the horror which was known as the "MIST Project". With this the beginning of a new adventure was around the corner.

* * *

**AN: Well there goes chapter one of "What Lies Beyond The Blue Sea". This is my first shot at a Arpeggio of Blue Steel fanfic. I hope you enjoy reading it and see you all next time. Thanks for reading ^^. **


	2. Homecoming

**AN: Welcome to the second chapter of "What Lies Beyond The Blue Sea". Last time Akira and the others had made a grand escape which went totally wrong when their plans were interrupted by Hiroshi. This ended up causing Akira to use the Super Gravity Cannon, making him get lost in the sea for almost five days. Now the lock ticks down to the meeting between Akira and Gunzou, and although they might not know it their views on a peaceful world might be almost the same. Oh yeah the others are still looking for Akira, wish them luck so they can find their leader :P. Without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

_Text=Character Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2: Homecoming

Drifting along the Northern part of the Pacific Ocean, two ships sail side by side still continuing their search which has lasted five days. They had grown restless, for they had been searching both day and night and still they could not find Akira or even a sign that he was alive. During their search for the last five days, they had met up with both normal humans and those who were MIST who decided to join their crew. Their family had certainly grown even if it was in a short amount of time. Along both ships there was someone hovering over the water searching for any trace of Akira. Both had a weapon on their hands and one was male and one female. They then hovered towards the deck of their proper ships and set down.

"This is Kira Origami, Sonar Operator of the Hiruge" the male said as he looked towards the windows of the Hiruge. "Admiral Shun it is unfortunate to say but there is no sign of Akira along these seas. I've traced him via sonar and radar but I can't locate him" he then bowed down and Shun, although unable to be seen because the glass was slightly dark to those outside banged his fist against the glass.

"Dammit...me and my big mouth" Shun said as he looked down, his face filled with what seemed regret. From behind him Hiruge slowly approached him and put hand on his shoulder. "Why did I let him use it...even if we had no other choice I shouldn't have agreed to let him use it. I am such a damn idiot" he kept pounding his fist until blood started coming out of his knuckles.

"Shun...It's alright it's not your fault" Hiruge said as she wrapped her hand around his waist. "Akira knew what he was doing, he wanted us to be free even if it meant losing his life" Hiruge then pause for a minute as tears slowly began to fall from her eyes. "H-he wouldn't want us to blame ourselves if anything happened to him...". She then began to sob uncontrollably and Shun knew it was his turn to comfort her, after all she really cared about Akira a lot.

"Shun she's right" a voice came from the earpiece Shun was wearing. The voice was that of Bors who then let out a sigh. "We shouldn't be blaming ourselves, heck if Akira even knew we were crying he would make us run one hundred laps around the battleships" Bors let out a laugh and the other and the other three people within both ships laughed along with him. This seemed to cheer both Hiruge and Shun up a bit more. Suddenly someone cut into their communication line.

"This is Saya Goldman, Sonar Operator of the Rosanna. Requesting permission to speak" the female on the deck of the Rosanna said.

"Permission granted" Rosanna said with a smile on her face.

"This might just be a suggestion, but how about we search around the Southern end of the Pacific" Saya claimed. This suggestion did get everyone's interests because even if they were about to call it a day, it wouldn't make sense for them to search only one part of the Pacific. "I know we haven't rested in a while but when we stopped at the Island for resupplies someone told me they saw some ship wreckage floating towards that direction. They said that they didn't see if anyone was with the wreckage though"

"Well that's a great Idea" Shun said back to his lively self. "On yeah, by the way Saya" Shun called out to her grabbing her attention. "You don't have to be so formal to us" he said with his usual smile even if the girl couldn't see him. "Just tell us what you think, the only one you need to be formal with is Akira" he said and for some reason this got the spirit of everyone else up once more.

"Roger that Admiral" Saya said as she saluted. "Well now we know where we should start looking again" Shun said as he looked towards the Rosanna to see what Bors opinion was on this matter.

"Yeah, that's the best lead we've gotten so far so we have a place to start looking again" Bors said with his tone back to normal. "You two come back Inside the ship, you deserve a well earned rest", the two Sonar operators both headed to their own ships and Bors turned to his crew.

"What are your orders captain?" Rosanna asked with a smile on her face. Bors then smirked and she knew what he was going to say next.

"Full speed ahead!" Bors and Shun both yelled in unison.

"Aye, Aye captain" both engineers of the ships said as the ships began to move forward. They were getting closer and closer to Akira as they moved forward even if they didn't yet know it. The clock ticks down and the reunion that has been long awaited for was slowly approaching them.

"_Just you wait Akira" _Bors thought to himself. "_When we meet again you're in for a beating of a lifetime. But for now just please be alive and well, everyone here depends on you to know what we should do"_

"_It's been five days and a few hours. But to us it has felt like weeks and even months" _Shun thought as he slowly walked back to his Admiral chair and Sat down. "_Our family has grown and our Trident squad has become the Trident Fleet" _a wide smile then began to grow on his face as he turned his head to face Hiruge who was sitting next to him in her Mental Model space.

"_Hang in there buddy, We all believe in you" _Bors then paused for a minute and as if in synchronization both Shun and him thought, "_Because your the leader of the Trident Fleet!"._ Determination filled the whole crew now and they were not willing to give up until they found their both idiotic and Heroic leader.

* * *

"Gunzooooooou! Are we there yet?" Makie asked as she looked towards Gunzou who was waiting to arrive at the location which he was suppose to meet Kongou at. A few hours had passed by and the boredom was once again catching up to Makie.

"Don't worry Makie, we're almost there" Gunzou said while smiling to the little girl. Makie seemed to be cheering up a little bit more and in all honesty she just couldn't wait to meet those who were known as the MIST. Afterall they were humans but at the same time they were the FOG. Gunzou's look then turned into a serious one as the idea of the MIST drifted back into his head. "I'm still shocked about that project though, I never knew they were doing something like that in secret" Gunzou said as he lifted his head to stare at the ceiling of the submarine.

"You said it" So said as he turned his head to face Gunzou. "But we can't say it's quite surprising though" Sō said as he let out a sigh. "Humanity has been driven almost to the brink of extinction, of course they would try everything they could to survive. Even though I don't really approve of the way they went about it" Sō then let out a sigh and continued to do what he was previously doing.

"How powerful do you think they are" Takao asked Gunzou who was still lost in thought.

"If I was to guess, according to these data they should at least be strong enough to take down a fleet of the FOG by themselves" Hyuuga finally decided to join in into the conversation. She was feeling like she was being left out recently. "And I don't mean working together, according to the data one of them may be able to destroy a FOG battleship" a serious look befall upon her face and she turned to Gunzou. "Gunzou do you really want to meet with this Akira fellow?" Hyuuga asked.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Gunzou asked as he turned to face her.

"Because it says here that while a normal MIST can take out a ship by themselves it says here that Akira Carvalho can sink a whole FOG fleet in less thirty minutes" this caught everyone's attention because something like that would be ridiculous. Gunzou has fought many FOG fleets but even with Iona by his side it has taken him more than thirty minutes to completely destroy all the ships. Yet a single MIST can cause that much damage in that short span of time? That's just impossible.

"Woah, Woah what kind of joke is that!?" Kyohei asked in surprised. "Someone who can pull of a stunt like that can't even be consider normal. That person would be seen as a monster" Kyohei stated and Hyuuga then turned her head towards him.

"According to this data, that's exactly what he is considered" Hyuuga simply stated.

"What do you mean?" Gunzou asked as he stood up and walked over to Hyuuga.

"It says here that he went out of control and destroyed three fleet of battleships full of humans single handedly" a look of disbelief befall Hyuuga's face as she read the next line. "There were no...survivors..."

"Dear god..." Iori said from the engineer room. Everyone's reaction either matched her's or was even worse because something like that was nothing more than a massacre.

"Wait how did you get that data?" Sou asked as he looked at the date being displayed. "It didn't come up with the files which I recovered earlier" Sou stated.

"I know" Hyuuga said as she looked at him. "This was encrypted data which was heavily secured. It took quite sometime to break through but since I had plenty of free time I decided to have a crack at it" She then turned to Gunzou who was still stunned. "I don't know who or why but someone wanted these files to be well hidden. They even filed in a report that Akira and his whole squad died that day one year ago. Are you really sure you want to go and see him?" Hyuuga asked Gunzou one more time.

"Yeah, if anything else I want to know why he did it. I won't change my mind I'm still going to go meet him" Gunzou said full of determination.

"Give it up Hyuuga, when Gunzou makes up his mind nothing can change it" Kyohei said with a smile. "Well shouldn't we possible be worried about Kongou thought? Afterall he is in the same ship as her" this made everyone realize something they had missed. If these files were true and if Akira was really this dangerous, then they had to hurry up to where kongou was and they also had to warn her .

"Hyuuga contact Kongou" Gunzou said and Hyuuga nodded.

"Got her" Hyuuga said after finally getting into contact with Kongou.

"Hyuuga, Is something wrong?" Kongou asked Hyuuga in her normal tone.

"Kongou be careful, keep an eye on the person aboard your ship" Gunzou said catching the attention of Kongou.

"Why? Is something wrong with him?" Kongou asked.

"Well let's just say he might be slightly dangerou, even for someone with that much firepower as you" Kyohei said with an awkward smile.

"Alright I shall take care of it" Kongou said with a serious look.

"No don't do anything" Gunzou said making Kongou raise one of her eyebrows in confusion. "Wait until we arrive and we can decide on what we should do" Kongou nodded but seemed like Gunzou had one last thing to say so she didn't hang up. "What is he currently doing?"

"He's asleep" Kongou stated. "According to him, he had been drifting in the Ocean for almost five days. So his body is probably exhausted" Kongou said and Gunzou drifted into thought.

"Alright Kongou, keep an eye on him but leave him sleeping. We're almost at your coordinates, we should be arriving in 40 minutes or less" Gunzou said.

"Alright then, I understand" with that Kongou hanged up leaving the crew of 401 to think of their next actions.

"Iona I need you to speed up if possible we need to get there quick before he wakes up and finds out that something is suspicious" Gunzou then turned his head towards Iona who then just nodded.

"Roger than Gunzou" the submarine picked up speed and at this rate they might indeed reach her before the predicted time.

* * *

"_Akira Carvalho, stand down and give us the Yukianesa", many battleships surrounded what seemed to be a FOG ship and on the deck of the FOG ship Akira stood along side a girl who had beautiful and long white hair and blue eyes. "I repeat give us the Yukianesa, if you refuse we will fire at you" the voice demanded again except this time a little more intense._

"_Damn these bastards. Do they really think that I'm going to hand you to them so they can use you like a toy!?" Akira asked in what seemed to be an outraged voice. The girl standing next to him then grabbed his hand and smiled at him._

"_It's okay Akira, you don't have to fight anymore" the girl said as she smiled at him. "You've done your best and I don't want you to get hurt. No matter what I can't let you die because of me so please..." a sad look began to befall the girl's face._

"_Yukianesa, I can't let you do this alone. We're partners aren't we?" Akira asked as he smiled at her. The girl then wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a beautiful smile. She then moved closer to his lips and planted a kiss. Before Akira could even react or process what was going on. She then pulled away from him with a sly smile on her face. "Y-Yukianesa!?" Akira asked in surprise. His mind was literally going through a nuclear meltdown at the moment._

"_We're not just partners, you're more to me than you think" Yukianesa then grabbed his hand with her smile never dying. "Let's fight then, for our freedom and for our friends" Akira nodded to the girl's sentence with a wide smile on his face. But this sweet moment was cut short when a familiar voice cut in._

"_Hey, hey, hey you two definitely need to get a room" Shun said as the Hiruge stopped side to side with the Yukianesa. "Don't go getting all emotional and like this is the last fight for only you two. We're fighting alongside you guys to so let's give them hell" a wide grin grew on Shun's face as he stood on the deck of the Hiruge._

"_Well this might be our last fight, but heck I'm definetly not going down without a fight" Bors said as he put his Gravity gun on top of his shoulder. "I'm more then ready to kick major battleship butt if it means we can get out of here in one piece. So I say bring it on you son's of bitches" Bors said full of determination and the others sweatdropped._

"_Boys really have a dirty mouth when they get excited" Hiruge said as she let out a sigh._

"_Well it's fun to mock the enemy so...swearing works like a charm" Shun said giving a thumbs up to Bors who did the same thing._

"_Well seems none of us is gonna back down from this fight So let's give them hell!". Yukianesa's missiles began to fly and Akira, Shun and Bors took this opportunity to get closer to the enemy. Each jumped on one of the missiles and kept jumping between them until they were close enough to damage the ships without totally killing everyone who were on board. Suddenly the scenery began to go black and a voice began to speak._

"Ship detected, l-401 approaching. I repeat ship detected l-401 approaching" the voice said repeating the same line over and over.

"_What the!?" the scenery totally faded to black and Akira let out a sigh. _Slowly Akira began to open his eyes remembering that he was aboard the Kongou. His body still felt numb, guess floating around the ocean for five days does have a toll on a person's body. He then turned his head to look at the the hologram of what seemed like a radar which appeared next to him. "_The 401, well isn't this my lucky day"_ Akira thought as a grin formed on his face. He then slowly began to make his way out of the bed and headed to the door. "Ah crap...this ship is huge. Which way do I get to the deck again?" he asked himself out loud trying to figure out which way he should take out of the two paths which stood in front of him. "Well I'm right handed and my right hand has never failed me, so right it is". Akira then began to walk in the right path hoping that he was going the right way.

* * *

"Welcome Gunzou Chihaya" Kongou said in her usual tone as she look at Gunzou who was not boarding her. Behind him was Iona and from there on all the other mental models, Makie, and the crew of the 401.

"Thank you" Gunzou said. "So where is he?"

"Looking for me?" a voice asked and they all looked to where it was coming from. What they saw was Akira standing high up on the ship looking down to at them. "Sorry about this, I had no idea that this is where that path led me. I guess I'm bad with directions when I want to" Akira then jumped down and was immediately surrounded by all the Mental Models. "Woah six on one is not really fair, and I really don't want to fight" Akira said as he let out a sigh.

"Stand down" Gunzou said and the girls let down their guard a little and they no longer seemed like they were about to attack Akira. "Nice to meet you, my name is Gunzou Chihaya" Gunzou said as he bowed.

"I know who you are, and I also know who the mental models are. Well except Kongou which I just met today", this left the other ones stunned. Not because the fact that he knew them all but the fact that he didn't know Kongou which was a FOG ship which was highly known. "So what brings you here too find me? Did Hiroshi send out an order to capture me and bring me back?" Akira asked with a grin.

"That is correct" Gunzou said.

"Well I'd figure. After all he can't send anyone else to look for us since he reported that me and my whole fleet was dead" Akira then looked to the sky and then at Gunzou again. "If you're capturing me, I'm not gonna go willingly. But let's not fight aboard the Kongou, after all I owe her my life and I don't want to ruin her beautiful ship". Even Kongou could not resist to at least blush to a compliment such as this. Her cheeks turned slightly red although the others were too focused on Akira to notice.

"I'm not here to fight" Gunzou simply said. "I wanted to talk to you about the MIST and The MIST project" Gunzou said with a serious look on his face. He still could not come to terms with such an outrageous project.

"So you managed to hack into the facility's database, well done" Akira said while he clapped. "So you know who I am and what I'm capable I guess. After all knowing Hyuuga I can guess she digged deeper than she was suppose to"

"I will take that as a compliment" Hyuuga said with a proud smile.

"And Kongou don't worry, I had no intention of harming you to begin with. The FOG is the enemy of humanity and one that I strive to defeat. But not all FOG are the same, that's something I learned from experience and something Gunzou must know too" Akira then sat down on the deck of the Kongou and looked up at Gunzou. "Ask away" he simply said.

"What exactly is the MIST Project?" Gunzou asked.

"The MIST Project was a project which took place in a secret Island in the Atlantic Ocean. The project consisted of both boys and girl who were willing to give their lives for the sake of Humanity", Akira's look then intensified because what he was about to say would be consider to be impossible and somewhat mad. "The purpose of the project was to mix the DNA of humans with those of the FOG" Akira said and Gunzou clenched his fist.

"Something like that is impossible" Kongou said in outrage. "There is no way that the human DNA can possible be mixed with those of Mental Models. It's impossible no matter what one tries, it would never succeed"

"Well impossible or possible It happened and although it took many sacrifices it finally worked. The end result was me and those like me. We are the MIST, beings higher than Humans yet less than the FOG" a smile then appeared on Akira's face and he looked towards the mental models. "Don't let that saying fool you though. We can beat the FOG in combat and humans can indeed beat us in a fight so that saying is reaaally irrelevant" Akira then stood up and the Mental Models were on guard again.

"I see, although I don't say I approve of the project I have a personal question for you" Gunzou said as he approached Akira. "Akira Carvalho, why did you accept to become one of the MIST?" Gunzou asked raising his tone. A nostalgic smile formed on Akira's face and he turned his gaze towards the sky.

"Hey Gunzou, do you know what it feels like to have someone you're willing to do anything and everything to protect?" Akira asked as he looked at Gunzou.

"Of course I know, everyone has one person in their life they're willing to risk everything for" Gunzou said as he held Iona's hand and smiled at her. She smiled back and Hyuuga and Takao starred in jealousy. Akira simply closed his eyes and smiled at the sigh.

"You guys really make me jealous" Akira simply said. "My name is not really Akira Carvalho, heck I don't even know what my real name is" Akira said as a sad look haunted his face. "You see I was adopted by an American family. In accordance to them they found me on the beach near Washington D.C. I had no name and I had no idea who I was or where I was. Back then I was just a boy, so they took me in and raise me as their own. That's when I gained a reason to live, and something worth fighting for. That's why I joined the experiment. As long as I could protect them and their future, I didn't quite give a damn on what I had to do". Gunzou then put a hand on Akira's shoulder making him look towards him.

"I know that feeling. Sadly though I lost my father but I'm not alone" Gunzou said as he patted Akira's back. "I still have my crew which are my family so I'm not alone, and I bet you also have people who serve as your family besides your real family" Gunzou stated.

"Guess you're right" Akira said as he sighed.

"Hey do you mind showing us what the MIST can do?" Kyohei asked in curiosity.

"Well I don't see why not" Akira then stood straight with a smirk on his face. "Alrighty then, I want you to try and punch me as hard as you can" Akira said as he looked towards Kyohei.

"Alright then, I can do that" Kyohei said while doing a few air jabs. "This is gonna hurt so don't say I didn't warn you" Kyohei said with a cocky attitude.

"_It's gonna hurt but not me" _Akira thought to himself as he let out a soft laugh.

"Here I come!" Kyohei charged towards Akira and punched him as hard as he could, but his punch never connected. A black barrier had formed on the spot where Kyohei had punched and Kyohei pulled away blowing at his hand which felt like it was on fire.

"A Klein Field!?" Hyuuga asked in amazement. "That's unbelievable!" at that comment Akira couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow Makie is amazed!" said Makie full of excitement.

"If you think that's unbelievable wait till you meet a female MIST. You're gonna think you're looking at a Mental Model" Kongou then cut in.

"How is it that a Human can use the power of the FOG?" Kongou asked.

"Like I said before, they merged our DNA with someone of the FOG. I have no idea who's though but it worked. We boys didn't fully mix with the DNA of the FOG but the girls on the other hands did. Wait till you see my friends, well if they're still alive" Akira said as he let out a sigh. "But enough about me", Akira then walked towards where 401 was docked with Kongou and looked at the Ars Nova. "I gotta say I'm amazed. I've always wanted to see the Arpeggio never thought I would have a chance when I least expected. I guess good things sometimes can befall upon the unlucky" Akira said with a smile.

"It's amazing right?" said Kyohei as he joined Akira. "Anyways I've been meaning to ask. You've been talking about your friends for a while" Kyohei said as he looked at Akira. " Where are they anyways?"

"Well we got separated after the escape. I have no idea where they went" but as if answering his question the hologram of the radar appear once more.

"Gunzou Chihaya, there are currently two unidentified FOG ships approaching us" Haruna said as she turned her head towards Gunzou.

"Alright then let's head back into the Ars Nova and get ready to engage" Gunzou said and everyone started rushing to the ships except Kongou and Akira who still stood on the deck. The others entered the 401 and Akira kept standing looking towards where the two ships were approaching them. "Alright Iona try to establish a connection with them" Gunzou said as Iona nodded.

"It's impossible. I can't establish a connection with them, they seem to not be of the FOG" Iona said as she looked at Gunzou.

"Woah that's impossible, those markings on the ship are proof that they are from the FOG" Sou said. "Hey maybe they are those MIST, we should ask that guy" Sou suggested.

"Akira do you recognize those two ships?" Gunzou asked from the loudspeaker.

"Yep, those two are my squad members" Akira said as his red eyes gazed toward his approaching friends. "The one with the green markings is the Hiruge and the one with the brown ones is the Rosanna. They are non-hostels, they probably picked up my Klein field signal when I used it a few minutes ago"

"To both of the ships, please hand over the white haired idiot you have onboard. If you refuse to comply we will be forced to use brute force" a voice which was clearly that of Shun stated. Akira's eyebrows began to twitch in frustration because of what his friend just called him.

"Hey Kongou" Kongou turned her head to face Akira who called her. "Can you do me a favor?" he asked her.

"I don't see why not" Kongou said.

"Can you tell them they can approach us without worry and that I'm the one who told you to relay this message?" Akira asked.

"Alright" Kongou then closed her eyes and opened them again. "We will not fight you and we don't mean you any harm. Also the one name Akira told you to come closer, I repeat Akira wishes to talk to you". The ships began to approach closer and those within the 401 were on edge not knowing what to expect. When the Hiruge docked with Kongou, she was ready for anything that these beings known as the MIST had up their sleeves. From the Hiruge came Hiruge herself, her eyes filled with tears and she rushed straight towards Akira and hugged him.

"You idiot, moron, dumbass! How could you do that!?" Hiruge asked as she sobbed. Akira wrapped his arm around her waist and patted her head as she cried. The others who were still on their ships watched the reunion and a bit later Shun got off the ship.

"Good to see you're alive, buddy" Shun said with a smile. "You have no idea how worried we've been, although Hiruge has been more worried than all of us" Shun said with a smirk.

"S-shut up..." Hiruge said as she sobbed.

"Sorry about that, but I'm glad you're all alive too. From the looks of things we no longer have a squad. Seems like we have a freaking fleet" Akira pointed out a he kept patting Hiruge's head who was trying to keep herself from crying more than she already had.

"Everyone come on out. It's time you meet your leader" Shun called out and people began to pour out from both of the ships. Rosanna and Bors were the last one to board Kongou and Kongou was shocked, because this was the first time she had this many humans aboard. Although she really never let any human board her. "Alright time for the introductions" Shun said and the others nodded.

"Name's Ana Tsuchiya, Engineer of the Hiruge" one of the girls with blonde short hair said.

"My name is Kagura Hiromi, weapons officer of the Hiruge" a boy with black raven hair and dark colored eyes said.

"Marcus Dominitri, first Mate of the Hiruge. Nice to meet ya" a dark skinned teen said with a smile on his face. His hard was braided and he wore glasses which gave Akira a feeling that he was smart because the way he pushed his glasses up. Although he didn't get the feeling just because of the glasses but also because Shun made him his first mate.

"Kira Origami, Sonar Operator of the Hiruge", his hair was slightly orange and he had brown eyes. He bowed in front of Akira and just by that Akira knew he was well mannered.

"Nice to meet you all" Akira said with a smile. "Now then, to the crew of the Rosanna" Akira then turned his head to the crew of the Rosanna who all saluted him.

"Alberto Miranda, First Mate of the Rosanna" a teen with long brown hair and brown eyes said.

"Iriya Hitsugi, Weapons officer. It's a pleasure to meet you sir" the white haired girl with blue eyes said with a smile.

"Carlos Miranda, Engineer of the Rosanna. Nice to see you again tact-" before the man who seemed line 25 even got to finish his sentence he got a glare from Akira that made him not finish his sentence. The man was tall, seemed as if he was 6'5 and he had black hair although it was cut low. His eyes matched his hair color.

"Saya Goldman, Sonar Operator of the Rosanna" the girl with her long golden hair which reached to about her waist said with a smile on her face and she seemed to be excited.

"One word...WOW" said Akira in amazement. "I go missing for five days and you guys make a fleet...hmmm maybe you don't need me as a leader afterall" Akira said with a smirk and both Bors and Shun jumped in to change his mind.

"Nononononononono! We definitely need you as leader so please don't dump the responsibility on us!" said Shun as he shook his head uncontrollably making Akira laugh.

"Shun is right. Without you we wouldn't know what to do" Bors added in as he let out a sigh.

"Well you guys did really well without me and anyways I don't have a ship of my own. It's better if you guys take over. I can't fight anymore..." Akira said as he looked down.

"Why not ask that FOG ship to become your ship?" Carlos asked.

"HUH!?" Akira asked in shock. Kyohei who was within the I-401 drinking a bottle of juice nearly chocked and the other Mental Models stood frozen at the question they had heard. Hyuuga and the others knowing Kongou well had a pretty good feeling that there was going to be plenty of bloodshed. Kongou stood in shock and had no idea how to process what had been asked in front of her. Gunzou on the other hand stood there and waited to see where this was going.

"I mean, she hasn't killed you yet so you can at least give it a try" Carlos said with a smile.

"Dad sent you to find me didn't he?" Akira finally asked trying to change this topic. Although this made the others raise their eyebrows in confusion.

"Yep, when your old man got news that you were still alive he sent me to find you on a damn speed boat" Carlos said with an annoyed look on his face. "HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO PROTECT MYSELF WITH A SPEED BOAT!?" Carlos asked in anger. Akira and the others began to laugh at this and even those within the I-401 laughed. Just picturing a man taking on the FOG with a speed boat was hilarious on it's own.

"Shun, Bors I'm sorry I'm quitting the fleet even though I just got to know everyone" a sad smile hunted Akira's face and Hiruge finally pulled away from him.

"Do you mean that?" Hiruge asked.

"Yeah, there is nothing else I can do in this war" Akira simply said. Hiruge then looked down in disappointment but she knew she had to stay strong and not cry anymore. Specially since the person who took good care of her was leaving them.

"So what are you planning?" Shun asked in a defeated voice. He knew from experience that once Akira made his mind, he definitely was not gonna change it.

"I plan to go to America and live with my family"

"I see" Bors said. "Give us the orders then"

"Alright" Akira then took a deep breath. "ALL RIGHT ALL HANDS TO STATIONS! OUR DESTINATION IS CALIFORNIA, U.S GET READY TO SET SAIL!" with this everyone got off the Kongou and headed to their designated ships. This left Kongou and Akira standing alone on deck once again. "Thanks again for saving me" Akira said as he turned to look at Kongou.

"It's alright, there is no need to thank me" Kongou simply said.

"Well this is goodbye" Akira said as he turned his back to her and began to walk to the Hiruge.

"You may stay aboard my ship" Kongou said. "I will accompany you to your destination" a slight smile began to form on Kongou's face and that by itself was abnormal.

"We're coming too" a voice said. When Akira turned his head he saw Gunzou and Iona standing on top of the submarine. "We're coming with you to America, after all we need to resupply and you're also going to need all the help you can get since there is a lot of FOG ships stationed around here" Gunzou said with a smile.

"Alright then, thank you both" Akira said and he began to walk towards Kongou again. "Once more thank you" he said as he bowed gentleman like in front of her. Kongou's cheeks grew slightly red even if she herself did not notice.

"I think Kongou found a keeper" Hyuuga said with a smirk while being inside the I-401.

"This has been one messed up day" said Kyohei as he cleaned the rest of the juice from his shirt.

"All right, all Ships set sail!" Gunzou and Iona went back into the I-401. And both the submarine and the ships undocked from the Kongou. "It should take nothing more than a few hours to get to the U.S" Akira stated. "Alright then let's do this!" the ships began to move. Kongou was in the lead and to her right was the I-401 and to the left was the Hiruge. To the back of the formation was the Rosanna protecting the rear. The Blue Fleet, the Trident Fleet and Kongou were now on the move. The U.S was now their destination.

* * *

"Dad I'm home!" a cheerful teenage girl said while being followed by two bodyguards. Her hair was snow white and long; therefore, people would think that she and her brother were blood related. She had blue eyes and was currently wearing a school uniform. She then walked into a room where a white haired man who seemed to be in his thirties sat doing paperwork.

"Welcome back Rena" the man said as he gave his daughter a hug. "I've been waiting for you to get home all day" he said as he patted her head.

"Sorry I got really sidetracked with playing volleyball that I lost track of time" Rena said as she did an anime like sweatdrop. Her dad then laughed and looked at her again. "So what did you want to tell me?" she asked being cheerful as always.

"He's alive" her dad said in the brink of crying. "Akira is alive"

"Brother...Is alive?" tears began to bubble in the girls eyes but she was trying hard not to cry like her father. It had been a year and a few months since she and her father had been told that Akira had died. Hearing news that he was alive was the best gift anyone could ever give to her.

"Carlos found him today alongside his friends. In accordance to him neither him nor his friends had died that day. They lied to us" a look of anger then began to form on the man's face because if there was one thing he hated most in the world it was people who could lie with a straight face. "He's coming home Rena!" he hugged his daughter and the girl finally let her tears come out. She was finally going to see her brother, the person who she cared about most and the only person who she loved. Well let's just say it was love that surpassed sibling love.

"This is the greatest day ever!" Rena yelled in happiness. "Let's get this place ready for when he returns!" she happily said as she raced out the room leaving her two bodyguards behind.

"Mr. President what do you want us to do?" one of the bodyguards asked.

"Contact Hiroshi for me, we have a lot to talk about" the body guards nodded that they understood the commander and left a serious father thinking about how he was going to make Hiroshi pay for his lies.

* * *

"Gunzou, this day takes the cake for being the weirdest" Iori said from the engineer room.

"I agree" Sou said. "We met people who fall between the boundary of Human and FOG. But to make things worse Kongou helped a human, not once but twice"

"I guess so" Gunzou simply said. "But people change therefore I believe the FOG can also change" hen then turned his head and smiled at Iona who just smiled back. Suddenly an alarm was heard and a few missiles exploded near the I-401. Shizuka immediately turned her head to the screen.

"six FOG Iowa class battleships approaching" Shizuka said as she looked at the radar.

"All hands to battle station!" Gunzou yelled and everyone went to their designated spots and got ready for a counterattack, but they suddenly got stopped in their tracks when Bors cut into their channel.

"Leave this to us Gunzou Chihaya" Bors said appearing on the screen. "Six battleships should be easy to deal with" Bors then gave Gunzou a thumbs up and Gunzou let out a sigh.

"Alright we leave it to you" Gunzou simply said.

"Alright let's do this" Akira said. "Kongou fire some missiles", Kongou nodded at the command and did as she was told. Akira then rushed at extreme speed jumping from missiles to missiles. Bors and Shun did the same thing and they were rushing towards the battleships.

"Alright, we're gonna break through their Klein field you guys charge up the Super Gravity Cannon" Shun said communication to Hiruge via headphones. Three giant ring like thing appeared on top of the Hiruge and electricity began to spark around each ring. Rosanna on the other hand began to open up revealing a giant cannon at the front of the ship. Electricity began to accumulate and the others had two minutes before both ships fired.

"Alright do this quickly!" Akira said while rushing to the first ship. His Klein field turned into a sword and he stuck it on the first ships Klein field piercing it. He then moved along the Klein field cutting it so easily that you would compare it to a hot knife going through butter. He then moved to the second ship and cut a hole big enough for him to fit through. When inside he began to cut each of the cannons down immobilizing the ship and leaving it defenseless.

"I'm not gonna lose!" Bors yelled as he pointed his Gravity gun at two of the ships. The then moved to the side and shot it at the side of the ships making sure it would penetrate the engine, and his plans worked. In the next second he fired the shot both of the ships pierced went up in flames. Shun on the other hand was doing exactly what Akira did. Destroying the Klein fields and destroying the weapons aboard the ships. But two minutes were up so both the Super Gravity cannons fired. The boys moved out the way, hovering over the water avoiding getting hit by the blast. The six ships were reduced to dust.

"Close call" said Shun as he wiped his sweat. "That was a closer call than when we sneaked into the the girls locker room"

"You said it, one more second and we would've be goners" Akira added. "So what do you think Gunzou Chihaya?" Akira asked as he communicated with Gunzou via voice only.

"So that's the power of the MIST" Gunzou said while still trying to process the amazing teamwork, and the extraordinary powers they had witnessed. The three had left everyone stunned by their performance which a normal human would find impossible to do. "_I must not forget that question I said I would ask him" _Gunzou thought to himself. "_He doesn't seem like a bad person. I need to find out why he destroyed those Fleet of ships" _with this in mind Gunzou continued the voyage without saying much else.

"These guys are monsters!" Kyohei said while looking at the wreckage which was once six Iowa class FOG battleships.

"Hey Akira look" Bors said as he pointed to land which appeared not far from where they were. "Your finally home" Bors stated.

"Yeah" Akira said with a smile. "_Mom, Dad, Rena...I'm finally home at last"_. The three boys each returned to the ships they were once in and they continued their journey to California which they were approaching. Little did he know Akira was gonna get a big welcoming. The Fleets move forward, Akira also gets closer and closer to finding out something which has been long hidden from him.

* * *

**AN: Well there goes chapter two. I hope you really enjoyed it. Next chapter Akira will finally be able to see his sister again who he only saw years ago. Akira is also going to finally known who Kongou is since he really doesn't know. You will find out the reason he doesn't know her next chapter as well. There is also going to be part of a secret which was hidden years ago, which will slowly come to light as we begin to move along with the story. Tell me what you think about the story so far. Well once more I hoped you enjoyed reading and until next time ^^.**


End file.
